Invierno Caliente
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Un regalo para un amigo muy estimado; Los seis Elegidos tiene una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, y justo como imaginarán las cosas van a subir bastante de temperatura. Advertencia, lemon


Disclaimers: Brijes no me pertenece, pertenece a Anima Studios sólo uso los personajes para éste fic, realizado únicamente por diversión, sin esperar una paga más allá de sus reviews. Advierto que en éste fic se mencionarán temas como consumo de sustancias nocivas en menores, no es que apoye esto realmente en la vida real, es sólo una situación creativa, por favor ahórrense comentarios desagradables.

Invierno Caliente

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ciudad de México, empezaba el invierno y las bajas temperaturas empezaban a sentirse, y el grupo de jóvenes héroes que en el verano de ese mismo año habían derrotado al Brije Oscuro Garras y a su marioneta humana Elmer y restablecido la Alianza entre humanos y Brijes, se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de uno de los tres chicos de la calle que resultaron ser los Verdaderos Elegidos. Ese día los Brijes no se encontraban con ellos, dado que habían vuelto al Mundo Espiritual por un ritual vinculado al Solsticio de Invierno.

El grupo se conformaba por Freddy Villavicencio, un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, piel clara y ojos azules, Atzi López, una muchacha guapa de pelo rosa, ojos azules y piel clara, Kimo González, un chico rubio de ojos grises bajo lentes de montura verde, Victor Martínez, Púas para los amigos, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules, Tatiana Martínez, mejor conocida por los cercanos como Mudita, una pequeña niña de pelo castaño claro, piel clara y ojos azules de demostraban que era la hermana menor de Púas, y Ricardo Villalobos, apodado Zejas por sus cejas pobladas, su rasgo más distintivo, un muchacho de pelo negro muy corto, ojos negros y piel canela.

Mientras que Freddy, Atzi y Kimo andaban vestidos con el uniforme de invierno de su escuela, que constaba en pans rojo con detalles amarillos y blancos con chaquetas a juego, camisetas blancas con cuello y elástico en las mangas del mismo color del pans, y tenis blancos; Zejas por su parte usaba una camiseta de manga larga roja algo maltratada, jeans y botas de motociclista, Púas por su parte usaba una chaqueta verde con detalles blancos, con las mangas y el bajo ya bastante desgastados, jeans deslavados y tenis medio desgastados, Mudita por su parte usaba un vestido azul marino, unos leggins negros y tenis rosas, además de sus ya característicos abrigo azul claro y bufanda rosa claro, todo desgastado; a los tres jóvenes guerreros que iban a la escuela les hacía sentir mal andar así con sus amigos, no porque se avergonzaran de ser vistos con ellos, eso jamás, sino por culpa de que sus uniformes escolares lucieran mucho más nuevos y cuidados que la ropa de los chicos callejeros, lo que delataba que era ropa de segunda mano.

Los tres uniformados habían tenido clases mientras que los tres callejeros hacían lo único que podían hacer: vender periódicos, hacer encargos a tiendas o parecidos para ganar algún dinero para aportar en sus hogares, pues aunque Freddy, Kimo y Atzi eran conscientes de que los padres de los dos hermanos trabajaban, al igual que la madre de Zejas (quien sabían era madre soltera), sabían que igual Zejas, Púas y Mudita tenían que aportar al gasto de su familia. Y eso la verdad los hacía sentir más culpables, pues hasta conocerlos a ellos nunca se les pasó por la cabeza siquiera trabajar entregando diarios o haciéndoles mandados a sus padres a cambio de una compensación, ellos literalmente sólo esperaban a recibir el domingo de la semana para tener dinero.

─¿Y cuál es el plan para cuando lleguemos a casa de Zejas?─ preguntó Kimo a sus amigos.

─Digamos que tendremos una pequeña fiesta de grupo─ declaró Púas, mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa ladina. Justo esa mañana había sido la posada en la secundaria de sus amigos, y les habían propuesto alargar la fiesta en casa del mayor.

─Sí, música, botanas y diversión─ declaró Zejas divertido.

─¿Quién necesita tiendas de música, cuando en el tianguis venden toda la música de moda y a una fracción de precio?─ declaró Freddy chocando puños con Púas, quien acto seguido lo abrazó por los hombros de forma que su boca quedara junto a la oreja del chico de Brije Saltamontes.

─Por no decir que en los tianguis podemos comprar música que no podríamos comprar en Mixed Up─ agregó en voz baja el de ojos azules divertido, sacándole carcajadas al otro chico.

En un par de ocasiones en el pasado Púas les había presumido a Freddy y a Kimo que en un tianguis él y Zejas habían conseguido comprar un disco que contenía canciones del Grupo Puerco, Cóctel, Mad Rabbit, Peoruma y Cartin el chico de la navaja, todos famosos por sus canciones con letra altamente sexual y atrevida, aprovechando que esos lugares al parecer ni revisaban qué les vendían a los clientes; solían estar toda la tarde cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que hablaban de tener muchas mujeres, dinero y fama callejera, en algunas partes llegando a hacer como que se imaginaban dando un concierto y que mientras cantaban tenían sexo en vivo con fanáticas elegidas del publico.

Una ventaja de tener amigos como Púas y Zejas era que con ellos Freddy y Kimo podían explorar su sexualidad sin tener miedo a que sus padres los atraparan con las manos en la reata. Era un secreto de machos, es decir algo que ni Atzi ni Mudita, en el caso de ésta última que supieran, sabían, que los chicos callejeros muchas veces se valían de sacarle provecho a viejos pervertidos para comprar pelis y revistas porno tanto en los tianguis como en tiendas donde vendían cosas sexuales, sólo era cosa de aceptar subirse al auto de los vejetes y dejarlos ver cómo se hacían la paja y éstos hasta aceptaban pagar por las cosas en cuestión; algunos hasta aceptaban pagar extra por el pequeño espectáculo morboso.

Finalmente llegaron a la que era la casa de Zejas, una casa de un piso, de esas que apenas y tenían un baño y con esfuerzo tendrían tres recamaras, de un color blanco con detalles cafés. Lo curioso era que arriba había una estructura que de buenas a primeras parecía un piso superior, pero dado que ni estaba pintada era evidente que era de construcción reciente, parecía que de hecho acababan de ponerle las ventanas con marcos de metal.

─Mi tío y yo con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo la empezamos a construir hace unos meses, la idea es que sea algo así como mi depa de soltero─ explicó el chico de pelo corto a sus amigos, o mejor dicho explicó a Atzi; Kimo y Freddy ya habían estado en el improvisado inmueble─ aunque da risa que mi jefa no sabe que sé que es más para que pueda rentar la que era mi habitación─ agregó divertido.

─¿No es para que ella puede llevar a sus conquistas a casa sin que te los caches en plena cogida?─ preguntó Púas divertido. A los chicos bien les sorprendía a veces lo fácil que se les hacía decir palabras como "cogida"; a Freddy y a Kimo, con todo y habiendo visto el material porno que sus amigos conseguían, se les hacia imposible decir esas palabras sin sentir culpa.

─También eso─ reconoció el mayor del grupo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

─¿Y no te da cosa estar tu sólo en el… piso de arriba?─ preguntó Atzi al del Brije Escorpión.

─Ya estoy bastante grande para ir a la habitación de mi jefa a pedirle si puedo dormir con ella, si es lo que preguntas, Atzi─ declaró Zejas con tono burlón, haciendo reír al resto─ pero si necesito algo, puedo bajar por la escalera, no da directo al cuarto donde está mi jefa pero igual puedo entrar a la casa─ explicó el mayor del grupo, dándole otra dosis de risa al insistir con la broma de ir al cuarto de su progenitora─ pero igual si te preocupa mi seguridad, eres bienvenida para acompañarme en la noche, creo que igual cabremos los dos muy cómodos en mi cama─ agregó con picardía guiñando un ojo, haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a la pelirrosa de Brije Colibrí.

Sin más entraron subiendo por la escalera de concreto hasta la puerta de metal que sólo contaba con una cerradura, de la cual Zejas tenía la llave. La sala del así llamado departamento era muy minimalista, pues constaba de una sala que si bien tenía un sofá y sillas de hilo plástico, las mesas tanto a los lados del sofá como en el centro de la sala eran carretes de cable, con tableros de vidrio en la parte superior. El comedor, que compartía espacio con la sala, tenia una mesa rectangular de metal porcelanizado bastante baqueteada, con varias sillas también de metal porcelanizado que parecían ser del mismo juego, con cojines en los asientos en un aparente intento de hacer que las sillas fueran más cómodas para quien las usara. Una barra de concreto era lo único que separaba la fusión de sala y comedor de la cocina, la cual sólo contaba con una estufa, un refrigerador, un microondas, una licuadora, una cafetera y un tostador, lo esencial en una cocina; la vivienda del chico de Brije Escorpión si bien era humilde, si parecía tener algunos lujos, como un televisor de pantalla plana de 28 pulgadas que se encontraba colgada de un soporte de la pared, o cosas como el sistema de sonido, un reproductor de DVD y una consola de videojuegos, que se encontraban en una mesa para TV hecha a partir de tablas, bloques de concreto y hasta canastos de mimbre, seguro a modo de cajones. Kimo soltó un silbido impresionante ante las cosas.

─¿De dónde te robaste todo eso?─ preguntó impresionado, pero un rápido puntapié de Atzi lo hizo reaccionar y sentirse avergonzado, al darse cuenta que básicamente había llamado ratero a su amigo. Zejas en respuesta rió por lo bajo.

─Tranquilo, en cierto modo sería de pensar que me robé estas cosas, pero no, sólo son de segunda mano, comprados en tiendas de empeño, les sorprendería ver cuanto rebajan el precio de los productos empeñados en comparación a lo vendido─ explicó el moreno orgulloso.

─Pero igual son cosas caras, ¿no es así?─ preguntó Atzi confundida.

─Sí, pero una vez juntados nuestros ahorros, igual podemos comprar una que otra cosa─ explicó Púas.

─Lo que explica porqué siempre soy yo quien les paga el almuerzo─ explicó Mudita divertida.

─Oh, vamos, Mudita, nos haces quedar a tu hermano y a mi como unos derrochadores abusivos─ declaró Zejas burlón.

─No necesito ir a la escuela para poder decir "si les queda el saco..."─ declaró la castaña con burla, sacándole risas a su hermano mayor y a su amigo. No parecieron notar que su comentario hizo sentir ligeramente incómodos a sus tres amigos.

Freddy, Atzi y Kimo eran conscientes de que Zejas, Púas y Mudita eran todo menos tontos, sencillamente sus padres no tenían dinero para permitirse pagarles la escuela. Atzi era consciente de que si Mudita pudiera ir a la secundaria seria fácilmente la mejor de su clase, y ni hablar de Púas y Zejas. El hecho de que los chicos tuvieran pensado ir a un museo cuando pasó todo lo de los Brijes, cuando muchos otros de_ su clase _prefieren irse a las maquinita un campo de futbol, todo eso era evidencia de que los tres chicos de la calle eran bastante inteligentes.

─Ya, siendo serios, ¿cómo sacaron tan fácil dinero para todas esas cosas?─ preguntó Freddy a Zejas por lo bajo; tenía el presentimiento de que lo fuera con lo que él y Púas sacaban dinero no estaba seguro que fuera muy legitimo.

─¿Te soy sincero? Púas y yo tenemos un par de Sugar Mommas─ declaró el mayor con tono divertido, sacándole una incrédula expresión de sorpresa al castaño. Freddy sabía qué eran las Sugar Mommas y los Sugar Daddys, pero nunca esperó que sus dos amigos realmente anduvieran metidos en eso de buscarse unas.

─¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar? Tenemos jugos, refrescos, agua… a menos que quieran algo más interesante─ declaró el chico del Brije Coyote, con una sonrisa ligeramente enigmática, que Atzi no tardó en entender.

─Púas, ¿acaso nos estás ofreciendo alcohol?─ preguntó la pelirrosa con sospecha.

─¿Porqué no? ¿No les dijeron a sus papás que pasarían el fin de semana aquí?─ preguntó el pelinegro menor a sus amigos.

─Sí─ dijeron los tres chicos en una pocas veces demostrada sincronía.

─Bueno, lo que ellos no sepan no hará daño, ¿o si?─ preguntó Zejas divertido, mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba de éste una botella que los chicos no tardaron en reconocer como una cerveza _Triple X_.

─No lo sé, chicos, una cosa es quedarnos despiertos hasta la madrugada y ver películas B-15 pero, ¿Tomar alcohol?─ preguntó Atzi con tono ligeramente preocupado.

─Como dije, Atzi, lo que sus papás no tengan modo de saber no los meterá en problemas, además tampoco es que vayamos a pasárnosla tomando todo el fin de semana, tampoco es que vuelvan borrachos o crudos a su casa el domingo por la tarde, ¿o si?─ preguntó divertido el de Brije escorpión, ofreciéndole a la pelirrosa la botella de cerveza a la cual no había dado ni un trago. Atzi miró la botella con escepticismo hasta que Freddy dio un paso adelante y tomó la bebida de la mano de su amigo.

─Zejas tiene razón, Atzi, nuestros papás no tendrán modo de saber todo que hagamos estando acá, ¿qué daño hará que probemos cosas nuevas?─ preguntó el castaño, antes de darle un gran trago a la cerveza, haciendo una cara que causó risas a sus amigos al intentar obligarse a pasarse el trago, suspirando pesadamente cuando finalmente pudo tragar.

─Tranquilo, vaquero, está bien que fueras tú quien diera el primer paso al frente, pero de poco sirve que a los cinco minutos ya estás bien pedo─ declaró el mayor divertido, mientras agarraba al castaño de los hombros pues se tambaleó ligeramente. Una vez que se aliviara del mareo causado por el trago tan abrupto, Freddy le indicó a Zejas que podía soltarlo.

Atzi y Kimo, tras ver lo que había hecho su amigo de toda la infancia, se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, antes de dar un paso al frente hacia Zejas quien, tras entender el gesto de sus dos amigos, escarbó en el refrigerador un par de cervezas _Adriaansen_, cosa que hizo que mientras las destapaba Kimo se fijara en el interior, demostrando que junto con los refrescos, los jugos, una jarra de agua, había cervezas _Ejemplar_, _Rosarito_ (regular y Light), _Carta Roja_, _Luna_, _Triunfo_, etcétera; para no tener intención de que ellos tres volvieran alcoholizados a casa parecía que Zejas y Púas habían preparado toda una cata de cervezas.

Una vez destapadas las dos botellas, el chico del Brije Escorpión les ofreció las botellas a los dos chicos, quienes las tomaron y empezaron a tomar, aunque a diferencia de su impulsivo compañero le tomaban de tragos pequeños a sus cervezas, pues ellos buscaban acostumbrarse mejor al alcohol. Freddy por su parte, ya habiéndose recuperado del mareo que le había causado el primer trago, empezó a volver a dar cuenta de su cerveza, no dando tragos tan grandes como el primero que había dado pero si yendo más adelantado a su botella que los otros, mientras Zejas y Púas agarraban cada uno una cerveza _Mestizo; _Mudita por su parte agarró un jugo de fresa.

─Mi hermano no me deja tomar cerveza hasta los trece─ fue lo que explicó la compañera del Brije Lagarto ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos que iban a la escuela. Estos aceptaron esta explicación y siguieron tomando tranquilos.

Luego de terminarse cada uno de los mayores su respectiva cerveza, Púas ofreció a sus tres amigos prepararles a cada uno una michelada, indicándoles que mientras él con ayuda de Freddy hacían el preparado, Atzi y Kimo eligieran las cervezas de las que quisieran las suyas y de paso agarraran la que el castaño eligiera; la pelirrosa se decidió por una _Rosarito Light_, Kimo optó por una _Triunfo_, y por petición de Freddy agarraron para él una _Ejemplar _mientras que Zejas agarró dos Triple X para la suya y la de Púas. Una vez terminadas las micheladas, los cinco adolescentes mayores chocaron vasos antes de de dar cada uno un trago a su vaso; a esas alturas los tres "chicos bien" ya estaban un poco más acostumbrados al sabor de la cerveza, y gracias a eso pudieron calificar el preparado de delicioso, y no tardaron nada en dar tragos un poco más grandes. Y así pasaron la tarde tomando y bromeando.

─Veo que ya le agarraron la onda─ declaró Zejas divertido al ver que Freddy ya iba por su cuarta cerveza, ligeramente sorprendido de que el chico castaño del Brije Saltamontes apenas empezara a mostrar signos de ebriedad; si él y Púas tenían la tolerancia al alcohol era porque llevaban tomando desde chicos.

─Pues, seré sincero, tenía mis dudas, pero al final tenías razón, Zejas, la verdad hasta ya me gusta sentirme así─ declaró Kimo, riendo ligeramente a causa de la leve borrachera.

─Namás falta un cigarro o un porrito para hacerlo mejor─ declaró Freddy ligeramente divertido.

─Ahora sí sé que estás borracho, Freddy, una cosa es aceptar tomar alcohol, y otra es aceptar cigarros o algo así─ declaró la pelirrosa, viendo divertida a su amigo castaño.

─¿Por qué no?─ preguntó Kimo, sorprendiendo a su amiga─ ya lo dijeron Púas y Zejas, si además de tomar, fumamos, ¿cómo chingados nuestros papás se van a enterar?─ preguntó el rubio divertido. Cabía agregar que a la chica pelirrosa le tomó por sorpresa que el chico de lentes usara con tanta soltura palabras que a los tres sin duda les valdría un castigo de sus padres.

─¡Oigan, muchachos! ¿Tienen un cigarro, o mota, o para eso si son maricones?─ preguntó el castaño a sus amigos, quienes rieron por cómo el castaño parecía haber perdido completamente toda noción del pudor.

─Pues ahora que lo mencionas si tenemos cigarros y algo de mota, tanto en porros como en pipa─ declaró el chico rapado.

─Es aquí donde yo me retiro─ declaró Mudita, tomando su jugo de fresa, y otro del refrigerador.

─¿Por qué?─ preguntó Freddy extrañado, en su interior no deseando que la castaña se fuera.

─Púas tampoco me deja fumar, ni le gusta que esté en un ambiente con humo de tabaco─ explicó la del Brije Lagarto, dirigiéndose a la salida.

─Ya te expliqué, Mudita, a ti el humo del cigarro o de marihuana te podría causar ataques de asma─ explicó su hermano.

─No he tenido un ataque de asma desde los siete─ contraataco la menor.

─No me pienso arriesgar contigo─ cortó el mayor, mostrándose terminante en el asunto. Mudita torció los ojos antes de tomar sus jugos y salir de la casa.

─¿Y podemos saber de donde sacaron marihuana?─ preguntó Atzi con escepticismo una vez que Mudita hubiese salido del improvisado apartamento. Su pregunta hizo reír a los dos chicos.

─Tranquila, señorita policía, tenemos un par de amigos que nos hacen el favor de… conseguirnos mercancía─ explicó Púas con una media sonrisa ladina.

─¿Coca?─ preguntó Freddy impresionado, superando por unos minutos su ebriedad.

─Sí, sí─ declaró Zejas en voz baja, haciendo un ademán para que los chicos se acercaran─ y a veces… también… ¡PEPSI!─ agregó, diciendo lo ultimo abruptamente, haciendo que los otros brincaran de la sorpresa, sacándoles risas a él y Púas.

─Ya enserio, sí, hemos probado drogas suaves como poppers, tachas…─ empezó a explicar el chico del Brije Coyote.

─Mota─ agregó Zejas.

─Y sí, hemos probado cocaína, aunque rebajada con azúcar glas─ explicó el muchacho.

─¿Azúcar glas?─ preguntó Kimo confundido.

─Misma textura, y de hecho hemos notado que como con la pólvora permite disfrutar de los efectos sin los riesgos─ explicó Zejas encogiéndose de hombros.

─El Zejas aquí presente tiene una conocida que se la consigue pura, luego compramos el azúcar en cualquier tienda, y luego las mezclamos de forma que se pueda disfrutar─ explicó Púas.

─¿Pero que la coca pura no cuesta un ojo de la cara?─ preguntó Freddy confundido. A estas alturas él, Kimo y Atzi parecían ya haber superado ligeramente su borrachera.

─Como dijo Púas, tengo_ una conocida _que me debe una─ explicó el chico de pelo rapado, enfatizando el hecho de quien le hacía el favor era una mujer.

─¿Pues que le donaste un riñón o qué?─ preguntó Kimo confundido por la explicación.

─Digamos que le di una_ pequeña ayuda _para que pudiera conseguir marido─ declaró el mayor con un tono enigmático, al tiempo que se frotaba ligeramente el estómago, hecho que sacó risas a Púas, aunque dejo ligeramente confundidos a los demás.

─¿Y neta la diluyen con azúcar glas?─ preguntó Freddy impresionado.

─Claro, la cantidad que usamos apenas cuesta un poco más de un billete de doscientos, compramos el azúcar, usamos una báscula electrónica para armar los paquetitos que luego nosotros nos esnifamos─ explicó Zejas.

─¿Y no les da miedo sufrir una sobredosis o algo?─ preguntó Atzi preocupada.

─Ni que fuéramos pendejos, de los veinte gramitos en cada paquetito sólo cinco son nieve, lo bastante para disfrutar pero no para causarnos efectos muy severos─ explicó Púas.

─¿Y van a querer probar o sólo preguntan por gallitos?─ preguntó Zejas, moviendo el vidrio circular que cubría el carrete de cable que servía de mesa de centro y sacaba de su interior cinco bolsitas de polvo blanco, que los chicos no necesitaron pistas para entender que eran de la mezcla de coca con azúcar. El muchacho de pelo rapado vacío con cuidado cada bolsita, y valiéndose de un naipe que sacó de su bolsillo para acomodarlas en lineas finas, y acto seguido sacó un billete, lo enrollo y lo usó para aspirar por la nariz una de las lineas en la mesa, estremeciéndose ligeramente luego de hacerlo.

─Vaya, ya tienes experiencia─ declaró Freddy, sinceramente impresionado por lo que el mayor había hecho.

─Imagino que éste es el verdadero motivo por el cual querían que Mudita se saliera, ¿no es así?─ preguntó Atzi, parte curiosa, parte triste. Púas suspiró pesadamente.

─Puede que no seamos niños buenos, sin animo de ofender─ declaró medio bromeando, sacándoles risas a sus amigos─ pero hay cosas de las que no nos enorgullecemos, y el hecho de que consumamos esto, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando, y el cómo lo conseguimos, no es algo que yo quisiera que Mudita sepa─ explicó el chico pelinegro. Acto seguido agarró el billete que Zejas había enrollado y esnifó una linea del polvo blancuzco, también estremeciéndose ligeramente tras inhalarlo.

Freddy, Kimo y Atzi miraron sorprendidos a sus dos amigos. Púas y Zejas siempre se habían mostrado fuertes y rudos respecto a su dura vida como chicos de bajos recursos, una prueba de que habían tenido que madurar desde muy temprana edad, pero sabían que bajo la apariencia maliciosa e irrespetuosa de Zejas, y la actitud ruda y rebelde de Púas, ambos chicos eran de buen corazón y hasta un grado sensibles. La mayor prueba de eso fue que Púas, cuando tuvo enfrente a los malvivientes que habían agredido a Mudita provocándole el trauma por el que no habló por tres años, el muchacho del Brije Coyote les había declarado que, si bien él y su hermana declararían contra ellos en un juicio, ya no se molestaría en tenerles rencor u odio, sino lástima, pues ellos mismos habían arruinado sus vidas, siendo sólo el comienzo lo que le hicieron a su hermana.

Viendo las tres lineas que quedaban en la mesa, Freddy tomó una decisión. Sacó su billetera, extrayendo de esta tres billetes de veinte pesos, de los cuales entregó dos a sus amigos, enrolló el que se quedó para sí, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Zejas y Púas, inhaló una de las lineas, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su la fosa nasal por donde el polvo blanco entró a su sistema. Atzi y Kimo se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros, enrollar los billetes que Freddy les había dado y cada uno esnifó una de las dos lineas que quedaban, estremeciéndose una vez hecha la acción.

Una vez habiendo inhalado el polvo blanco, los tres chicos empezaron a sentirse eufóricos, energéticos, conversadores y mentalmente alertas, particularmente sus sentidos del oído, la vista y el tacto; básicamente se sentían que podían hacer lo que fuera en cuestión de minutos o, como diría Atzi, conversar por más tiempo que las falsas del salón. Ellos habían incluso visto los comerciales viejitos en YouToo que hablaban sobre los peligros de consumir drogas, pero la verdad era difícil creer que algo que los hacía sentir tan bien fuera malo.

─Sé lo que piensan, pero la verdad la cosa para que no sea tan dañino hay que saber consumir con moderación─ explicó el chico del Brije Escorpión.

─Aquí entre nos, el Zejas y yo sólo consumimos una vez cada dos, tres semanas─ explicó Púas encogiéndose de hombros.

─Por eso las raciones que nos consigue mi conocida nos duran por meses, lo que evita que nos descubran─ agregó Zejas.

Con los estímulos del polvo blanco, los chicos y por tanto la fiesta se pusieron más animados. Lo que parecía un karaoke de canciones de cantantes como la Atrevida, Peoruma, Baby Gringo, acabó en Atzi haciéndoles striptease a los chicos al ritmo de_ Féminas Avispadas _de Mar Io 18+, para sorpresa y emoción de los chicos sacándose todo hasta quedar literalmente en bragas, calcetas y tenis (se había sacado los tenis para sacarse el pans del uniforme y se los volvió a poner en cuanto se lo hubo quitado), dejando sus nada despreciables pechos al aire, los cuales los chicos no dudaron en tocar, deleitándose por el hecho de que tenían buen tamaño, cosa que les excitaba más al meditar que a la pelirrosa aún le faltaba desarrollarse en esa área; Para sorpresa de Atzi, y también disfrute cabe agregar, los chicos empezaron a tomar turnos para chupar y mamar de sus pechos, mientras que también tomaban turnos para acariciar su vulva sobre sus bragas, lo cual le daba un cosquilleo de placer.

Como una especie de pago, los chicos le hicieron su propio show de striptease al ritmo de_ Nadie te va a montar _de Ziggy Farsa, lo que para la chica no fue sólo disfrutar de los vientres planos de Freddy y Kimo y de los lavaderos de Púas y Zejas, sino que pasó a ser un buffet de bultos cuando los chicos a su vez se sacaron los pantalones, aunque mientras que al castaño y al rubio se les entorpeció un poco el acto debido a que como Atzi se sacaron los tenis para quitarse los pans y se los volvieron a poner, Zejas y Púas se pudieron sacar los pantalones sin tener que sacarse los zapatos, cosa impresionante en Zejas dado que usaba botas (¿aunque para qué negarlo? No pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver que Freddy y Kimo aún usaban trusa, en el caso del chico de Brije Camaleón con diseño de _Mesozoic World_, opuesto a los bóxers slip verdes que usaba Púas y los ajustados azules que vestía Zejas). Y parecía que bajo los calzoncillos los cuatro chicos parecían estar todos muy bien equipados.

Las cosas subieron de temperatura cuando Zejas y Púas se acercaron a Atzi contoneando sus cuerpos, cada uno agarro una de las manos de la chica y la llevaron a sus bultos, animándola a apretar ligeramente, cosa que ella disfrutó pues sobre la tela se sentía abultado y caliente; lo que ni la chica ni los dos chicos de trusa esperaban fue lo que los dos chicos rudos hicieron a continuación: Zejas agarró de una de las mesas auxiliares de un lado del sofá un par de tijeras, cortando los lados de sus bóxers, cosa que Púas imitó cuando el chico de pelo rapado le pasó las tijeras, por lo que, dado que mantenían las piernas separadas, eran las manos de la pelirrosa lo único que evitaba que la ropa interior de los dos chicos cayera al suelo. Los dos muchachos pelinegros, sin dejar de moverse lenta y provocativamente, miraron a la chica con sonrisas entre picaras y galantes, como dándole a recordar que era decisión de ella lo que sucediera después.

─_Mis padres no tienen modo de saber qué hice aquí durante éstos días, ¿Por qué estoy dudando, entonces?_─ pensó la chica pelirrosa, antes de fruncir el ceño con decisión y, con un movimiento rápido de manos, destapar a sus dos amigos, revelando que, para su sorpresa, los dos muchachos eran _inmensos_. Atzi dejó caer los retazos de tela antes de volver a agarrar las erecciones de los muchachos, impresionada no sólo del tamaño sino porque el calor que emanaban era mucho mayor.

Un silbido llamó la atención de los tres, y al voltear la vista vieron que Freddy y Kimo sujetaban sus respectivas trusas de los lados, como si quisieran estirárselos como hacían algunas chicos al hacerse chistosos al simular hacerse calzón chino a si mismos. Las sonrisas picaras que ambos chicos le dedicaban a Atzi, junto con un movimiento de cejas del castaño, les permitieron adivinar que los chicos de Brijes Saltamontes y Camaleón habían imitado el ejemplo de sus amigos y tijereteado su ropa interior, y parecía que ahora buscaban la aprobación de la chica para hacer lo que seguía; Atzi se rio divertida. De fondo la música había pasado a ser_ Um incrível Bacanal _de los Maicon Do Santos, un músico brasileño de reggeaton.

─Chicos, me ven agarrándoles las vergas a Zejas y Púas, ¿a éstas alturas creen que necesitan mi permiso para hacerlo?─ preguntó la pelirrosa divertida a sus dos amigos, quienes sonrientes se miran el uno al otro y, como si fueran strippers profesionales, jalaron de los trozos de tela, destapando sus hombrías que, si bien no eran tan grandes como las de los pelinegros, era obvio que los chicos eran amantes en potencia.

Una vez que como sus amigos callejeros vestían unicamente su calzado, en el Kimo también sus lentes, el castaño y el rubio se acercaron, quedando frente a su amiga mientras Zejas y Púas se subían al sofá, quedando la pelirrosa rodeada de pollas grandes. Atzi, ya fuera por el alcohol que aún tenía en la sangre, o ya fuera por el polvo blanco en su sistema, sintió su temperatura corporal subir, mientras que por algún motivo tener las pollas de sus amigos picándole las mejillas y los pezones le daban algunas ideas que hacer. Prefirió dejar salir sus instintos y abrió la boca, dejando que los dos pelinegros le introdujeran sus penes en la boca, mientras ella alargaba las manos para empezar a masturbar a Freddy y Zejas.

En menos de cinco minutos los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de cómo la pelirrosa se turnaba entre masturbarlos y practicarles sexo oral, siendo esto último lo que mas disfrutaban porque para ser su primera vez mamando polla, se notaba que la chica de Brije Colibrí tenía talento natural con la boca. Lo que más los hacía ver estrellas era cuando la muchacha se demostraba capaz de hacerles garganta profunda, llegando a pegar sus labios a la pelvis del suertudo al que le practicaba la hazaña; para ligera decepción de los chicos, la chica se detuvo.

─Esperen, yo también quiero estar más cómoda─ declaró la chica mientras levantaba las piernas, con intención de sacarse las bragas, las cuales más que mojadas se encontraban empapadas. A éstas alturas los cinco no usaban más que su calzado.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir, oyeron el golpeteo metálico de la puerta, lo que les avisaba que alguien buscaba entrar a la casa. Freddy, Kimo y Atzi por su puesto se espantaron y estuvieron a punto de recoger sus ropas con intención de vestirse a toda velocidad, pero fueron detenidos por Púas, quien tenía una sonrisa que incluso logró calmar a los chicos, a pesar que ver a Zejas dirigirse a la puerta. El mayor del grupo abrió ligeramente la puerta, al parecer para ver quien se encontraba en la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza pero que no se notara que de cintura para abajo no llevaba nada, y, al ver quien de quien se trataba, abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando entrar a una voluptuosa mujer, fácilmente en sus veintes, morena de pelo castaño oscuro con luces rubias, vestida con una gabardina que le tapaba hasta las rodillas, fuertemente cerrada, y sandalias de tacón, volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

─Chicos, les presento a Janeth, la invitamos para que se uniera a nuestra fiesta─ explicó Zejas, presentando a la preciosa mujer, quien miraba a los chicos con amabilidad y algo de libido.

─¿Para qué?─ preguntó Atzi confundida, sólo para recibir la sorpresa de los dedos de Púas entrando en su vulva, estimulando habilidosamente el interior de su vagina.

─Creo que viene siendo obvio, preciosa─ declaró el chico de Brije Coyote mientras dedeaba a la chica. Eso hizo prender una lucecita en la cabeza de Kimo.

─Ustedes ya planeaban que acabáramos teniendo sexo─ comprendió el rubio sorprendido.

─Correcto, pero nos dimos cuenta que sería muy cruel para Atzi tener que atendernos a los cuatro, más que nada porque para ella será su primera vez─ explicó Zejas─ así que mientras Púas y yo nos aseguramos que la de Atzi sea una placentera primera vez, Janeth aquí se encargará de que la de ustedes sea memorable─ explicó, viendo como su amigo empezaba repartir besos y mordiscos por el cuello de la pelirrosa, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos en su sexo.

─O sea que mientras ustedes se cogen a Atzi, ¿a nosotros nos toca una completa desconocida?─ preguntó Freddy, medio molesto por la idea de que a su amiga de la infancia perdiera la virginidad con chicos que ella conocía de menos tiempo. La risita de la mujer llamó la atención del castaño.

─No seas así de malo, lindo, ¿acaso no me crees tan buena para ti?─ preguntó con fingida inocencia, mientras desabotonaba su gabardina antes de dejarla caer al piso, revelando para sorpresa de los chicos que, así como ellos ya no llevaban puesto más que sus tenis, y sus lentes en el caso de Kimo, bajo la gabardina Janeth sólo llevaba puestas las sandalias de tacón.

─¡Híjole!─ declaró Kimo al ver los grades pechos de la mujer y su pubis depilada y rosada─ No sé tú, Freddy, pero a mí ahora si me parece un buen trato─ le dijo a su amigo por lo bajo. Janeth rió por lo bajo por lo dicho por el chico inteligente.

─Me da gusto que ya estén considerando aceptar─ declaró acercándose a los dos chicos y agarrándoles de sus miembros todavía erectos y apretando, sacándoles gemidos de placer a ambos.

Mientras la castaña empezaba a estimular a Freddy y Kimo, quienes por su parte se turnaban para besarla, acariciar sus vagina y chupar sus senos, Zejas se acercó a Atzi y Púas, y se le unió a su amigo de ojos azules a estimular el sexo de la pelirrosa, turnándose con éste para alternarse para repartir besos y mordiscos entre los pechos y el cuello de la chica, además de turnarse para besarla en la boca. Con sus manos libres, Púas y Zejas hicieron un rápido juego de _piedra, papel o tijeras_, aparentemente con intención de decidir cual de los dos entraría primero en la pelirrosa, juego que el chico de Brije Escorpión ganó, y acto seguido se dispuso a ponerse en posición entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, mientras Púas la sujetaba ligeramente de los pechos, en parte para que ella tuviera de qué sujetarse cuando Zejas empezara a penetrarla.

─Okey, preciosa, voy a empezar a entrar, iré despacio para no lastimarte, tal vez cuando acabe con Púas la tengas más fácil, pero conmigo iremos lento para que tu lo disfrutes─ le explicó el de pelo rapado a la chica, quien asintió con expresión ligeramente asustada, pero igual mostrando su confianza en su amigo.

Él empezó a penetrarla lentamente, deteniéndose esporádicamente ante las expresiones de dolor de la pelirrosa, quien apretaba las manos de Púas en sus pechos, hasta que finalmente hubiera entrado por completo en el interior de la chica. Esperó hasta que la chica le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, señal de que podía empezar con el vaivén de adentro hacia fuera, empezando lentamente pero ganando velocidad. Mientras esta escena ocurría, Freddy y Kimo, con Janeth aún masturbándolos mientras ellos se deleitaban con sus pechos dignos de estrella porno, no perdían detalle de cómo su amiga pelirrosa perdía la virginidad con Zejas, e hizo que a ambos la misma duda se les formara en la cabeza.

─¿A cuál de los dos se lo harás primero?─ preguntó Freddy a la mayor, quien se rió por lo bajo ante la pregunta.

─¿Quieres ser el primero, hermoso?─ le preguntó con coquetería, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera sus mejillas arder.

─Claro, al carita de actor infantil primero─ declaró Kimo, parte burlón parte celoso, cosa que hizo que Janeth se carcajeara por la ternura que le provocó su comentario.

─No te enceles, papi, velo que guardo para el final lo que disfrutaré más─ explicó la de pelo castaño con luces, acariciando el rostro del rubio─ ¿porque te puedo confesar algo?─ preguntó casual, acercando su rostro al del de lentes─ la verdad me pueden los chicos con lentes, veo uno y me dan unas ganas enormes de llevarlo a mi casa y cogérmelo como una bestia─ declaró con coquetería, aprovechando la cercanía de rostros para darle una rápida chupada en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico, cosa que lo dejó impactado y excitado. Freddy se rió por lo bajo ante la expresión que puso su amigo.

─Para hacerlo simple, yo te voy a coger primero pero Kimo es quien le va a tocar lo mejor─ declaró el chico castaño divertido.

─Mientras no te moleste verlo así, nene─ declaró Janeth, dándole al castaño unos besos de esquimal.

─Lo único que me molesta es que aún no me estas cabalgando, mami─ declaró Freddy con galanura, sacándole risitas a la mayor por su atrevimiento.

─Tú mandas─ declaró, se acomodaba de forma de quedar arriba del muchacho, y de un brinco se autopenetró con el miembro del chico, sacándole a éste un sonoro gemido de placer, antes de empezar un vaivén de mete-saca enloquecedor, que producía un sonido similar a aplausos, cosa que hacía que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco y la lengua de fuera, en una expresión que demostraba un éxtasis total.

Quien viera la escena, juraría que parecía sacada de un filme porno profesional: mientras Zejas penetraba con ganas a una Atzi ya acostumbrada a la intromisión, al tiempo que Púas la tenia practicándole sexo oral, seguramente con intención de lubricar su propia hombría para cuando fuera su turno de hacerle el amor a la pelirrosa; por su parte Freddy seguía siendo salvajemente cabalgado por Janeth, con una expresión que daba la idea de que la faena le había freído los circuitos, mientras Kimo era estimulado manualmente por la mayor, al tiempo que acariciaba los pechos de la mayor y se besaba apasionadamente con ella. Finalmente, con fuertes y profundas estocadas, Zejas culminó dentro de Atzi, mientras que Freddy lo hizo en el interior de Janeth, desplomándose la castaña arriba del muchacho, medio sofocándolo con sus enormes pechos, y el chico de pelo rapado en los pechos de la chica. Ahí esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran antes de levantarse Janeth de encima de Freddy, lo que en el proceso hizo que el miembro ahora flácido del chico saliera de su interior, y Zejas del interior de la menor. La mayor en la habitación rió por lo bajo mientras le daba un beso en la boca a Freddy.

─Bueno, tu ya tuviste tu turno, papi, ahora le toca a tu amigo divertirse─ declaró la muchacha guiñándole el ojo al castaño, quien rió quedamente presa del cansancio, viendo como la muchacha tomaba al chico rubio de los hombros y le daba un apasionado beso francés, mientras Kimo apenas pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa abrazó a la mayor por la cintura, aprovechando su cercanía para apretar ligeramente sus firmes glúteos.

─Hablando de turnos─ agregó Púas, mientras tomaba a una apenas recuperada Atzi, besándola suavemente mientras acariciaba sus pechos, al tiempo que frotaba su aún humedecida polla con la bastante lubricada entrada del sexo de la pelirrosa, por donde pudo entrar su miembro lentamente, igual que Zejas lento y con cuidado pues la chica acababa de perder la virginidad y sabía que seguramente estaba aún adolorida por el vaivén con el chico de Brije Escorpión.

Janeth por su parte, había vuelto más apasionado el beso que se daba con Kimo, frotando su sexo contra la hombría del chico, que ya se encontraba dura y enrojecida de la circuncidada punta, mostrando que si bien con sus dieciséis centimetros no era tan grande como las de Zejas, Púas y Freddy, si jugaba a su favor que era sin duda la más gorda y venosa, todo ésto mientras el chico de lentes atenazaba con bastante más firmeza sus glúteos. Abrazando al menor por la cintura con una pierna, lo fue acercando, haciendo que el miembro del muchacho fuera poco a poco penetrándola; en un giro que dio sobre su eje, la castaña cayó de sentó sobre el sofá, con el chico arriba de ella, ahora siendo él quien empujaba su pelvis contra ella, hasta unir su pelvis contra los labios vaginales empapados con liquido vaginal, antes de empezar el movimiento.

─¿Quieres otra chela en lo que esperas tu turno con Atzi?─ preguntó Zejas a su amigo castaño, quien negó con la cabeza.

─Iré a ver cómo va Mudita, siento que es cruel de nuestra parte dejarla sola mientras nosotros estamos de fiesta─ explicó el muchacho de Brije Saltamontes─ si los demás preguntan explicales que vuelvo en un momento─ agregó, viendo que tanto Kimo por estar con Janeth, como Púas y Atzi por estar fornicando entre ellos, parecían no haber escuchado lo que había dicho, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

─Namás ponte una toalla y baja rápido, no creo que te guste mucho que se te congelen las pelotas─ le dijo el mayor divertido justamente pasándole una toalla, la cual el castaño no tardó en anudar alrededor de su cintura.

Aprovechando que la escalera por la que se subía al improvisado departamento del cejotas se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, y por tanto era difícil que alguien de la calle o incluso los vecinos se dieran cuenta que el bajaba en nada más que toalla y tenis. Metió la mano por la ventana abierta que permitía alcanzar la cerradura sobreponer, lo que le permitió entrar a la casa la cual a diferencia del depa del chico si se hallaba tradicionalmente amueblada, donde encontró a la castaña sentada en un sofá, tomando uno de los jugos de fresa que agarró del refrigerador de Zejas, y veía aburrida la tele, cambiando canales casi cada cinco minutos, como si no estuviera segura de qué le gustaría ver.

─¿Mudita?─ llamó el mayor, y la chica volteó sorprendida en su dirección, pasando a sonrojarse furiosamente al ver que que el chico no llevaba más ropa que la toalla atada en su cintura y los tenis blancos en sus pies.

─Freddy, ¿qué haces aquí? Y encima en pelotas─ preguntó la castaña. Freddy a esas alturas ya ni le sorprendía que la menor del grupo fuera tan lengua suelta.

─Quise ver cómo estabas, no creas que no me di cuenta que te molestó que tu hermano no quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros─ explicó el castaño, sentándose al lado de la niña en el sofá.

─Ya la verdad no me molesta tanto, sólo me frustra que me considere una niña pequeña cuando sólo me lleva un año─ explicó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. Freddy no pudo evitar encontrar adorable el gesto de la menor.

─¿Entonces por qué pareces tan enfurruñadita?─ preguntó el de ojos azules con tono ligero burlón, haciendo que Mudita, con todo y su tenacidad a mantener su ceño fruncido y su puchero, soltara una leve risita─ ¿Mudita?─ preguntó el mayor, ya preocupado de que la castaña siguiera sin responder.

─Me molesta porque escuché a mi hermano decirle a Zejas que invitarían a la puta de Janeth, que es una come-hombres─ explicó la chica de pronto, como si soltara un gran peso─ le vale si tienen 13 o tienen 43, mientras tengan pene con gusto se los coge y cuando enserio le gustan hasta los hace sus novios, es tan puta que ni me sorprende que tenga un Brije conejo, y por eso me molesta que de todas las chicas que mi hermano y Zejas se cogen, la eligieran justamente a ella para desvirgarlos a Kimo y a ti─ agregó fastidiada. Freddy no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la actitud de la chica.

─¿Entonces te encela que yo haya perdido la virginidad con ella?─ preguntó el chico con ternura─ ¿debo entender que te preocupaba es que me hiciera novio de ella, justo como dices?─ preguntó con curiosidad. La chica se llevó la mano a la cara al darse cuenta que se descubrió sola.

Ante ésto Freddy no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, en parte divertido, en parte enternecido, de los celos de la menor ante no sólo el hecho de que perdió la virginidad con otra chica, sino también por la idea de que se hiciera novio de ésta. Con una sonrisa cálida, el muchacho de Brije Saltamontes alargó el brazo, abrazando a la castaña por los hombros y acercándola en un cálido abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a a Mudita y más cuando Freddy la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él apoyaba la suya propia en la cabeza de la niña; no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa más que nada por ser consciente de que el mayor estaba usando nada más una toalla y sus tenis.

─Sobre Janeth, ni te preocupes, creo que Kimo es más su tipo, es más, estoy seguro de que mientras hablamos esos dos ya se están haciendo novios─ declaró el chico con burla─ además, me gustan más las chicas de mente abierta, de pensamientos profundos y sensibilidad extraordinaria más allá de las palabras, que igual sean fuertes como guerreras─ agregó, mirando a la menor con una sonrisa ladina, viéndola sonrojarse al oír describir cómo el Consejo Brije las había descrito a ella y a Atzi.

─¿Entonces te gusta Azti?─ preguntó, sintiéndose obligada a no ilusionarse con lo que el mayor dijo. Éste se rió por lo bajo.

─No, princesa, me gustas tú─ declaró, tomándola del mentón para darle un beso casto, pero cargado de amor; beso que se fue haciendo ligeramente más apasionado─ sé que lo que te molesta es que tu hermano no te deja participar en lo bueno...─ empezó a explicar el chico, pero Mudita lo detuvo.

─Espera, Freddy, ni empezamos a ser novios, ¿y ya quieres que mi hermano me deje viuda?─ preguntó haciendo un puchero que el chico de Brije Saltamontes halló adorable, por lo que volvió a darle un beso rápido.

─Deja termino, gatita, tu hermano dice que no puedes perder tu virginidad hasta cumplir trece, y la verdad yo estoy de acuerdo con eso─ explicó, haciendo que Mudita se mostrara triste, pero cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa al ver al castaño manipular el nudo de su toalla─ pero venirme en tu boca técnicamente no es perder tu virginidad, ¿o si?─ preguntó con una sonrisa de lado ligeramente galante, al tiempo que se destapaba de la toalla, mostrando su miembro a medio despertar.

─Freddy, ¿estás diciendo que…?─ Mudita parecía no saber qué decir.

─Digo que como muestra que yo sé que ya quieres demostrar que estás lista para ésto, voy a ayudarte a encontrarle un hueco en la regla de tu hermano─ explicó el chico, empezando a estimular su miembro, hasta empezar un movimiento a toda maquina, del cual la castaña no se perdía mirándolo con ojos abiertos.

Mudita no podía creer que Freddy no tuviera problema no sólo en sacarse la toalla, sino en masturbarse delante de ella, dejándola ver los casi diecisiete centímetros de polla que el chico cargaba, con aroma a jabón blanco, sin vello y circuncidada; por un momento pensó en olvidar lo que el mayor le había propuesto y lanzarse a devorar su miembro. Y más le excitaba ver cómo el chico respiraba pesadamente conforme se daba placer a sí mismo, y decidiendo ayudar un poco a _su novio_, Mudita empezó a juntar saliva en su boca, para acto seguido soltarla sobre el miembro del mayor, quien con el improvisado lubricante pudo formarse la idea de que la menor le estaba practicando sexo oral.

─Mudita… ya casi… abre la boca grande…─ pidió el castaño mientras se levantaba, parándose en el sofá, y tomando ligeramente a la menor de la nuca, mientras ésta obedecía y abría la boca grande, incluso valiéndose de los indices para expandirla, y sacaba la lengua. Todavía más excitado por la imagen que no podía evitar encontrar sexy, Freddy acercó la punta de su miembro a la boca de Mudita y disparó, soltando todo en la boca de la niña. Una vez alcanzado el orgasmo, el chico de ojos azules se desplomó en el sofá, no pudiendo evitar sintiéndose orgulloso de que toda la carga había caído en la boca de la menor, ni una sola gota fuera, y de no estar ligeramente cansado por la faena, se le hubiera vuelto a parar de golpe al ver cómo Mudita se tragaba su leche sin problemas, antes de suspirar, dedicarle una sonrisa y estirarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de recostarse en su hombro.

─Gracias, Freddy─ fue lo primero que dijo la niña, mientras se acurrucaba al mayor.

─¿Gracias de qué? Es lo que hace un novio─ declaró el mayor mientras la abrazaba─ así que ya sabes, cuando cumples trece en mayo prepárate, porque te voy a dejar muy adolorida─ declaró, estirando la mano para apretarle el glúteo a la chica.

─Pues más te vale pedirle a mi hermano que te consiga muchas viejas para que te pongas a practicar si quieres cumplir esa promesa─ declaró la chica divertida─ eso si, dejales en claro a esas lagartonas que aunque queden panzonas lo tuyo con ellas es puro sexo, tus domingos ya tienen dueña, ¿queda claro?─ dijo la chica, aguantándose para no reírse de su broma.

─Mis domingos, y mis lunes, y mis martes y todas mis semanas─ declaró el mayor, dándole un beso en la boca.

─¿No tienes que volver a la fiesta de arriba?─ preguntó la menor, abrazándose al chico.

─Atzi puede esperar, igual creo que está muy bien acompañada, creo que de momento prefiero andar aquí contigo─ declaró el mayor, abrazándola a su vez. Ya luego que se repusiera del último orgasmo Freddy se regresaría con los otros a reclamar su turno con Atzi, y dejaría a la menor descansar.

Unos meses luego de esa fiesta, Púas, Zejas y Mudita, acompañados de sus respectivos Brijes, esperaban a que sus amigos llegaran, pues habían quedado que pasarían el sábado en grupo, aprovechando que había empezado la primavera. Ese día Zejas, quien se había dibujado a maquina unas pinzas y cola de escorpión en su cabello, andaba sin camiseta, mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo y sus tatuajes con temática de escorpión, con unos jeans anchos que se medio caían permitiendo ver unos cuantos pelitos, invitando a pensar que no llevaba ropa interior, calcetas blancas y tenis deportivos al menos dos números más grandes; Púas vestía una camiseta de gimnasio que a duras penas cubría su pecho, permitiendo ver su tatuaje de lobo aullando al a luna en el pectoral izquierdo, shorts de licra y tenis deportivos; y Mudita vestía una blusa rosa de encaje, falda azul con olanes, medias negras, zapatos blancos y su bufanda rosa. Ni bien divisaron al otro trío de parejas de humanos y Brijes, la menor se lanzó a besar a su novio; Púas veía eso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero al menos agradecía que Freddy aceptara su condición de esperar a que Mudita cumpliera trece para llevar su relación _a otro nivel_.

Para esas alturas, Freddy, Kimo y Atzi ya se habían_ soltado _bastante, algo destacable en cómo habían cambiado sus looks y sus atuendos, y ligeramente sus actitudes: un buen ejemplo fue que ese día Freddy, quien ahora tenía el pelo degradado, siendo su distintivo copete lo único que llevaba largo iba con una camiseta a tirantes blanca, jeans sueltos, tenis deportivos y un tatuaje de Ying y Yang en el brazo izquierdo; Kimo por su parte decidió abrazar su herencia hawaiana por parte de su mamá, por lo que se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo usaba en trencitas, y ahora usaba una camiseta con estampado hawaiano con el pecho descubierto y las mangas remangadas hasta medio antebrazo, mostrando los tatuajes estilo hawaiano que lucia en los brazos, lentes oscuros (con graduación obviamente) de pasta verde, jeans blancos, y tenis sin agujetas; Atzi era quien tenía el cambio más radical, pues si bien traía pelo como siempre, ahora vestía un top negro con detalles rosas, jeans negros ajustados y botines de tacón, ademas un collar de puas, y un tatuaje de "boys toy" en la espalda baja; eso y la panza de tres meses que ahora lucía. Zejas y Púas ni bien la vieron se pusieron a sus lados y la abrazaron.

No hacía falta ser científico para imaginar que Atzi había quedado encinta en la fiesta que habían hecho al inicio de las fiestas navideñas, pero para evitar que los chicos se metieran en problemas, pues la verdad por cómo se habían dado las cosas era difícil saber de cual de los cuatro era el niño que esperaba la pelirrosa, así que Púas y Zejas idearon un modo para evitarse problemas: eligieron como_ chivo expiatorio _a un tipo contra el que los dos chicos la tenían jurada, lo siguieron hasta que lo cacharon solo, lo noquearon y Atzi básicamente cabalgo en su inconsciencia, para luego inventar que el tipo había abusado de ella y Púas y Zejas lo noquearon en defensa de la chica. Nada sorpresivamente la gente les creyó (era la palabra de tres chicos que ayudaron a detener a los Oscuros contra un malviviente con antecedentes de violación), y mientras el tipo iba preso por violar a una menor, Atzi era vista como una chica madura y peleadora al decidir tener el niño, y Púas y Zejas se ganaron la confianza y gratitud de los padres de la chica al ofrecer ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta; los padres de la pelirrosa no sospechaban que su nieto era posiblemente de uno de esos dos chicos, pero bueno, tampoco sospechaban del tatuaje que su hija llevaba en la espalda baja.

─¿Algún pendiente antes de ir a mi casa?─ preguntó el mayor a sus compañeros. Desde ese día de diciembre se había hecho tradición hacer de todo en su casa.

─Yo voy a pasar por Janeth, ella me dijo que invitaría a un par de amigas─ explicó Kimo. Como los demás sospecharon, el rubio y la voluptuosa castaña se habían hecho pareja, y para sorpresa de los chicos _de la calle_, la mayor ya no había tenido más amoríos desde que empezó a salir con el chico de lentes, perjurando que él era el hombre con quien pisaría el altar… aunque eso no la detenía de_ mimar _a su novio presentándole a sus amigas.

─Pues si la fiesta de primavera será como la de invierno, nos espera un buen día─ declaró el castaño a sus amigos, sacándoles risas a todos y haciéndolos darle la razón, mientras se dirigían a casa del mayor, seguidos de sus compañeros.

Fin

Un regalo para mi amigo personal FireConejo, quien me ha ayudado haciendo una que otra portada para mis historias, busquen su tumblr, o su Pateron, o pídanme los links por PM, sé que les gustará su trabajo, yo por mi parte apreciaré cualquier review o señal de que les gustó la historia. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


End file.
